The Dancing Wolf
by Demon of the Sacred Moon
Summary: Aryia is the daughter of the lord of the east. A high ranking wolf demon. In secert she dances for her father guests, yet one picticular guest leaves her emotions on high. Who is this guest and why does he make her heart race?
1. Chapter 1

I shifted, the dance was simply but the audience was staring so intently, he made me nervous. His golden eyes followed my every movement even as he talked among the men. I was only entertainment.  
My father had only asked for me to dance for him to just distract the others. Yet his stare continued to bore into my soul. I couldn't even move without his eyes following. When I finished I bowed then left.

My emotions were out of my control. As I closed the door behind me I could hear a slight sigh. I dared not turn around. The door tapped shut and my hand maid grasped my waist. "Come along Aryia your father wants you dressed properly for dinner."

I leaned against her, my body weak from his gaze. "Why, what's the matter you seem feverish!" I glanced towards her; worry had already set in on her face. "Can you please take me to Saphira, please nana?"

She shook her head and continued to walk towards my room. "Can't Moon child I have to dress you for the dinner with the lord of the west." I sighed as she open the door to my room. The moonlight poured in like a waterfall.

She set me on a chair and left to look for a kimono. I could still feel his eyes and I shivered. I jumped as nana walked in, in her arms a white kimono with blue moon details. "Now this kimono will make you even out shine the moon!"

She waddled over, before placing the kimono on the dresser. "Now let get you changed!" She pulled me up by my arm. "I always hated seeing you dress in this state. Yet this is what the dancing girls must wear!" She chuckled before striping me to my under garments. The wind sudden flew over my skin giving me goose bumps. "Nana who was that? That man I mean." "Hmm? I wouldn't know dearie, there were lots of men there." I nodded and she continued to dress me.

I looked in the mirror has nana arranged my hair. Her hands were quick as she placed ornament in the right places. "There now you look like a hime!" She gleamed as she looked as me at me with approval." Now let have you introduced to the party!" She grinned widely has escorted me to the dining hall. I could already hear the laughter as we drew close. I drew my eyes downwards as the doors opened.

"I would like you to meet my daughter! Aryia-Hime!" I bowed and was escorted to my seat. I kept my eyes down as I waited for my father to announce for us to enjoy. I glanced up to check my surrounding and was surprise to see I was set in front of the man who watched me so intently.

I adverted my eyes downwards and continue to listen to the conversation. "Lord Inutaisio, what do you think of my daughter? She would make a nice bride for your son no?" "For Sesshoumaru? Yes she would make a lovely bride, but that's for him to choose not me." "Yes, Yes quite right you are. So Sesshoumaru what do you think of my daughter?"

I could feel the air tense. I hated when my father didn't ask for my opinion on who I wished to marry. "I think she would be a wonderful bride but I'm not sure on my decision to make her mine." The roomed filled with laughter and the food was brought out. I didn't speak at all for the mere embarrassment my father had caused me. I left when my father excused everyone and quickly made my way to my room.

Anger sweep through me as I entered my room. Hot tears fell down my face as I lay upon my futon. I cried for no reason but of the pure frustration of the night. Soon I felt my eyes grew heavy and I felt myself fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The light hit my eyes, they were sensitive to light. I sat up and realized it was still early. I could hear the slight scuffling of nana has she made her way to my room. "Nana? Is that you "I heard a grunt before I opened my door. She was carrying my breakfast tray. She smiled as she walked pass me towards my futon.

"Would you like to eat outside or in your room?" I giggled, knowing that she knew me too well. She pushed the open the door to outside with her foot." Come on now I can't hold these forever." I followed her out. My father had far been use to me eating outside. SO right outside he had set up a table and chairs for me to eat at with my servants.

We ate quietly and quickly since the guard did have a problem seeing me eat outside in just a night robe. I sighed as we returned indoors. Without even needing my command nana walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my red dancing dress. It was a tradition for my mother's side of the family to dress and dance the morning after a guest had stayed the night. Only her mate-to-be could ever truly tell who was under the dress.

I dressed myself, since only I knew how the dress was to me put on. Soon I was dressed and nana placed necklaces around my neck. There was another tradition not to let the guest know who you were. I groaned as nana pulled me outside, a large bottle of special perfume, which only let your true mate smell your real scent, in her arms.

"Come now I hate this too I can never smell your scent under it. Well that proves I'm not your mate. " She sighed as she lightly slashed it against my skin. I held my breath has she kept pouring the perfume over me. When she finished she quickly looked around and brought me back inside.

As soon as we were inside she began applying make-up to my face and body. With ease she covered my face with a slightly see-through cloth. "Can you see?" I nodded so I wouldn't get perfume in my mouth. She opened a door that open into a room next to mine. Making sure no one was there she brought me into it. Closing the secret passage as soon I was inside. She smiled as she looked at me. "You truly are a beauty!" She hugged me before running off to tell my father entertainment has arrived.

I waited before she returned. She entered looking a little stressed. "What wrong?" I whispered. "When I told him you were ill he wanted you after the performance!" I nodded not stress at all. She pretended to lead me into the hall. It was lit fairly well. The men were all looking at me as I walked into the center.

Kneeling down I waited for the music. Slowly it rose my body flowing it like was control by the mere beat. Swiftly we danced together. The flow of the song drifting into my body, as I moved gracefully and quietly. While the music grew faster so did I. The steps were easy, so I let my mind wander. Suddenly I decided to open my eyes has the last drum was hit for the moment of silence. There he was right in front of me. My father's guest's son stared at me almost looking into my soul. When the music started again my eyes once again closed. I continued to dance beautiful by the amount of silence. Yet inside my mind was pounding like the drum. When the music stopped I let my body fall to the ground as the ending of the dance. I could hear some gasps have I softly picked myself up. I bowed deeply hoping to escape his eyes. "Thank you! My you dance well, what do you call yourself?"

I stared at my father his eyes filled with triumph. "My name is the dancing wolf Ookami-sama." His face fell slightly before he gained his composure back. "What a fitting name. You are free to go. Collect her nana." Nana quickly walked over and grabbed my arm harshly. It hurt even if it was just an act. "Come dancing wolf you must leave the castle grounds now." She closed the hall door behind her. Her hand let go of my arm. She walked in front has we headed o my room. As I entered a bath waited in the middle of it.

"Nana, do you think he will punish me now, after that?" She shook her head no and began to disrobe me. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Hime is bathing!" She continued to disrobe me and told me to get in. I almost jumped in; the thought of all the perfume being washed away was enough reason to bath. "Wait here, hime I shall see who wishes to see you." She placed a changing wall in front of me and went to the door. "Oh! Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm sorry I didn't know it was you! I apologize. Yet you must not come inside Him is bathing." Even through the changing wall I could feel his gaze. "I will come back later. When the time is appropriate. Tell the dancing-hime I'll be waiting." I blushed. He had found out, which meant I had to marry him. "Wait!" I head the door slam as nana hurried after him


	3. Chapter 3

I blushed heavily has I realized I was still naked. I started to scrub. The perfumes oil's no longer residing on my skin. 'How did he know who the dancing girl was?' Feeling clean I climbed out of the tub. Reaching for the oversized bath towel. I heard the door open.

"Nana is that you?" I turned around looking at the shadow behind the changing screen. I sniffed trying to find the scent of the one who was in my room. Immediately I regretted it. I felt myself flush.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?!" I gasped as he walked around the screen.

"So you are truly the one who was dancing?" Suddenly I was very aware of my lack of clothing.

"It is tradition, on my mother's side, for the girls to dance for the guest. It is to remain a secret that the dancer is not known." He took a step forward, allowing his eyes to roam over my body. I felt a shiver run up my spine.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it is unwise to be here. My father might not like it." He growled very low. My eyes narrowed, he was expecting me to be the girl I was around father. I was not going to give him the satisfaction. "

Leave Now." His eyes widen at the tone of my voice.

"As I have said Lord Sesshoumaru, it is unwise to be in MY room." He growled even louder shaking the walls of the room. I stood my ground, why should I be afraid of him. He was in my house. I turned and gather my clothes.

Suddenly I was against the wall; hot breathe pulsating on my ear.

"You would be wise not to challenge this Sesshoumaru, bitch." His voice was low and husky and I could feel his growls vibrating at my back.

"You would be wise enough to know that is not right for you to be in my room, when you are but of a guest of my father lord Sesshoumaru." I gasped as I felt a nip at my neck and it sent a delicious shiver down my spine.

"Do not make this Sesshoumaru reprimand you bitch." I felt one of his claws trace my sides and almost whimpered under his touch.

"Sesshoumaru." I froze; the voice was low and dark with obvious anger.

"Tch. What is it father ?" I dared not move; it was disgrace enough that Sesshoumaru was in my chamber while I had been bathing but to be caught by his father while being held up against the wall was another thing entirely.

"Let Ariya- Hime go."

"Hn" I felt the pressure of his body disappear as I fell to the floor. For once I was glad that my hair was long as it covered my blushing face.

"Let's go, and Hime I apologize for my son's actions." I heard the door shut and soon the soft footstep faded. I let out a sigh and looked around. Steam still rising from the tub I had just recently be in.

The urge it jump back in was strong, and I finally gave in, letting the hot water soak away the stress I had just received moments before. I started to scrub the place he had touched me trying to forget the feeling he had invoked inside me.

I sighed as I got out once again cuddling inside the damp towel. I shook my head and heard the slight tap at the door. I felt my heart freeze.

"Hime?" I let in a big breathe as Nana's soothing voice came softly through the door.

"You may enter." She came in her face etched with worry.

"I am so sorry Hime." Her head was bowed and I could see the dew drops threating to fall from her eyes.

"Do not cry Nana, it was no one's fault. You know the perfume only allows the wearer mate to smell their scent. Now would you help me dress into my night dress?" I gave her a soft smiled and she nodded.

I yawned tired after all of today activities. I looked over at Nana who looked like she was about ready to fall asleep herself. "Nana, why don't you retire for the night? I will be doing the same so don't worry." She looked relieved as she excused herself. I watched her leave before plopping onto the futon. This was the only time I didn't have to act like a Hime. I giggled as I squirmed against the softness below me. I sighed before pulling the covers over myself. Reaching over I blew out the candle as the darkness invade my room. Feeling warm and safe I snuggled into the pillow and close my eyes.

My eyes opened in reaction to the sound of the door opening. I felt my body go still as fear pierced my heart. I sniffed trying to locate the identity of the one who had come into my room in the middle of the night. I felt my heart start to hammer as I realized who it was.

"This Sesshoumaru did not finish our conversation earlier." I looked over at him, his eyes glowing like small twin suns. The moon shined brilliantly behind him causing his silver hair to sparkle and glow.

"I do not understand why you are here?" For just a moment I could have sworn his eyes turn a bright shade of red. Then he was on me, his hand pinning both of mine above my head. I whimpered, hoping he wouldn't harm me. His face softened slight and he lowered his mouth to my neck and gave it a strong lick. I gasped not expecting the sensation of his wet rough tongue.

"I believe you do know why this Sesshoumaru is here, Bitch." I groaned and he pulled the night open between the valley of my breast. I squirmed, and wiggled trying to get out from under him. I glared at him and I knew he could see the glow from my eyes. I felt him growl deeply in his chest as it vibrated my lower body.

"You have such beautiful crystal blue eyes Hime." Again his was voice was husky; it sent heat to my core. Again his eyes flashed red and leaned down and lick between the openings of my dress. I arched my back, wishing he would touch more of me. Once again a deep growl vibrated through him and I opened my mouth to moan. He chuckled before he fully opened up my dress exposing myself to him. I could feel the heat of my blush as he gazed at me. I could feel the rise of his youki. Before I could question he took one of breast to his mouth and swirled his tongue around the bud. I cried out, it was pleasurable and I felt my heart beat franticly. Then I felt his free hand snake its way between my legs. Immediately I tried to clamp my legs shut, yet he roughly opened them wide with his knee. I whimper as he switched to my other breast, his claws teasing my pearl.

"Sesshoumaru." My eyes widen at the tone of my voice, it was low and husky and it had come out in pants.

I gasped as he left my breast and began to trail down my torso. I wiggled as one of his fingers entered my moist cavern. My hip bucked up and he growled a warning. Then I felt a warm lick to my center. I cried out, pleasure exploding from my core. He continued and all I could to was whine and whimper as he brought me pleasure. I could feel the tightening of my stomach and I moan as he kept a firm tongue at my core. Then I saw white as my toe curled in amazing pleasure. I was panting hard and I felt his warmth leave mine. I looked up at him is eyes fully red. I felt fear and he growled.

"This will not be the last time this Sesshoumaru will bring you pleasure. " Then he was gone leaving the room completely dark as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
